


mid-summer 1943

by Gbookworm1737



Series: The tale of our lives [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha James, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, First Meetings, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Peggy Carter, Omega Tony Stark, Physical Abuse, Sassy Tony Stark, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Verbal Abuse, justin hammer - Freeform, maria sucked but still loved tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbookworm1737/pseuds/Gbookworm1737
Summary: A tiny sliver buried deep within his heart was immensely satisfied when he felt the presence of the alpha standing beside him.With great caution, Tony slowly turned his head, inch by inch, to the right. The alpha was already looking at him, a smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes. He stood taller than the omega; maybe by six inches. Enough for Tony to tilt his head up, immediately scowling at the bright smile on the latter’s face.Tony jerked his head back to the front. He could hear a dignified snort from the man beside him.“What? Ya not going to look at me now doll? Ya sure didn’t mind before.”





	mid-summer 1943

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, so I really wanted to get this chapter out so I didn't really proofread.... sorry guys.  
> I was expecting this fic to be a couple thousand words and it turned out to be 17 pages... so there's that. But I'm not sorry. 
> 
> This is the third installment in my series. A lot of you guys wanted to know how Bucky and Tony met so I hope you enjoy the fic!

_Mid-summer, 1943_

It was the record-breaking hottest day of the year. The temperature maintained its humidity into the night as people gathered around the ‘World Exposition of Tomorrow’. Tony pulled at his collar to allow the air to circulate. He felt sticky and annoyed as he was ushered along a crowd of people who gawked at the marvelous technology.

 

He felt a pang of disgust as he looked center-stage at the man who was chattering away amicably to strangers. Showing off that practiced Stark charm and showcasing his iconic fake smile. Identical brown eyes caught his in the crowd. For a moment, Tony maintained eye contact, noting the lithe body hiding behind an expensive black business suit.

 

Tony averted his eyes to his right. There a family of four huddled together, excited for the show. Seeing their excitement caused a strange feeling that burned through Tony’s chest. The jealousy that arose made him peer at the wife and husband with an equal look of longing and disgust. It was absurd to be envious of a lower-class family who appeared to be on the brink poverty, if he were to judge from their ratty clothes and inexpensive footware.

 

Yet, there was something that the couple had that was clearly lacking in his life. No amount of money in the world could get a man or woman to look at Tony the way that husband looked at his wife. Tony would go as far as to argue that it was his surplus amount of fortune that denied him of that kind of genuine affection. After all, what more was Tony than a stepping stone into the Stark’s fortune?

 

It was truly depressing to watch a family with nothing have everything.

 

An arm grabbed Tony’s. “Here take this.” Justin ordered, shoving a plastic cup into Tony’s face. The omega watched the alpha gulp down his drink, as he scoped the crowd. “Wow, what a turn out. Your father must be happy.”

 

“What is this?” Tony asked peering down at the cup. He couldn’t quite see the colour. It was getting dark, the sun making its slow decent past the horizon. 

 

“Lemonade. They actually did a decent job.” Justin replied, hand resting in his pocket. Out here in a crowd filled with average Joes, Justin stuck out like a sore thumb. Dressed in a silver three-piece suit, it was quite clear he slept in a comfy bed at night. But Justin loved the attention. More importantly, he loved flaunting his status.

 

Tony took a sniff at the drink, his eyes flickering over to the couple once more. The little girl was tugging at her mother’s skirt, impatient for the show. She was rather adorable along with her brother who calmly sat on his father’s shoulders.

 

Tony thought about the kids he would have with Justin. The thought was rather depressing. He doubted they would inherit any good qualities from either parent. Justin was a snob, and Tony knew the alpha was only in it for the money. He knew Justin would never love him; it was fair to say that Tony would never love him either.

 

And Tony was no better. He was stubborn and strong-willed. Everything a high-class omega shouldn’t be.

 

Tony felt angry most days. He felt angry at his status and all the disadvantages it entailed. He often wondered how his life would’ve played out had he been classified as an alpha.

 

He wouldn’t need to marry an alpha to preserve his dignity.

 

Maybe his father would’ve given him affection. Maybe he would’ve talked to Tony or celebrated his achievements. Or treated him like a human being.

 

_Maybe he would’ve liked his son._

 

Tony turned around, momentarily forgetting how many people were surrounding him and bumped into another body. His drink was squished between them, causing sticky lemonade to run down the stranger’s chest.

 

The collision caused him to nearly fall to the ground, but a frail hand grabbed his arm and kept him steady. Tony looked up to see a man with sandy blonde hair and wide blue eyes stare straight at him. His body was skinny like Tony’s and it appeared as if he had grabbed Tony to prevent himself from falling over.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Tony rushed out, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. “God I’m such an idiot.”

 

Before the young man could answer, he was promptly shoved to the ground. His body hit the dirt in a sickening thud as he let out a surprised groan.

 

Tony spun around to the perpetrator and glared. “What the hell Justin?” He demanded. He felt a hot burn of irritation towards the alpha and narrowed his eyes as he watched the latter down the rest of his drink. Passing ladies and gentlemen stopped to catch the view, murmuring at the prospect of drama.

 

The man beside him stood up and wiped dirt off his knees. He gave Justin an annoyed glare. Tony noted that he was dressed in an oversized brown coat. Underneath he wore a white dress shirt that was now stained. He had brown slacks and a matching brown tie. His attire screamed lower-class and Tony instantly felt bad that he might have ruined his good clothes.

 

Tony grabbed his forearm and helped steady the man to his feet. “I’m really sorry. He didn’t mean that, he’s probably drunk. Not that being drunk is an excuse. Here, let me write you a check for your clothes.”

 

The man gave him an odd look, before stiffly nodding his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He munched out, mouth set in a tight line.

 

Justin stepped forward until he was side-by-side with the rich omega. He casually slipped a hand in his pocket and stared at the young man in front of him. “How about you run along boy? I already took out the trash once today.” He sneered.

 

“Justin.” Tony hissed. He was about to reprimand him, explain that it was his wrongdoing for bumping into the poor guy, when the man with the sandy blond hair stepped forward. He seemed unaffected by Justin’s threat. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment he was rooted in shock that a man of his size could march up to Justin and appear like he was towering over the bully, not the other way around.

 

A chuckle stirred Tony out of his reverie. He felt a lump of anxiety bubble up on the inside of his throat as he recalled what that noise entailed. Justin only laughed like that when he was surprised that someone had disobeyed him. The noise was condescending; an omen for something worse to come. Tony had been on the receiving end of many of those fights, punishments he was led to believe were good for him.

 

Punishments that would keep him in check.

 

But this man didn’t deserve that. Tony knew it. Despite his bravery, there was barely an ounce of muscle on that man’s body. He would be down in five seconds tops.

 

“There seem to be a problem?” A voice asked from behind. Startled, Tony jerked to the side and bumped into Justin. The alpha let out a huff and elbowed Tony forward and out of his space. The omega winced as Justin’s bony elbow dug into his backside.

 

Standing in front of him was a man, undoubtedly an alpha, judging by his broad shoulders, sharp jawline and domineering stance. He wore an olive-green military suit, with a brown hat tilted on his head that barely covered the chestnut tresses from poking out. Tony noticed he was clean-shaven, and _Lord have mercy_ did those eyes reel him in. Swirls of cloudy blue and grey sat just above pink full lips that broke out in a smirk.

 

“I don’t know do we?” The scrawny blonde said, confidence not wavering in the slightest. His piercing blue eyes were lighter than the soldier’s. They held more intensity, while the soldier’s eyes danced with mirth. “Well?” The blonde pressed. The soldier lowered his head in amusement, biting his lower lip to stifle a chuckle. 

 

Justin regarded the alpha with slight hesitation before he scoffed. He snatched his arm. “Come on Anthony, let’s go.”

 

As the two made their way back to the crowd, Tony could feel the previous irritation slowly start to creep in. “Did you really have to make a scene like that?” he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and glowering at the centre stage.

 

“You have a problem?” Justin snapped. “Then maybe you should watch where you’re going the next time you walk. Are you honestly that stupid?”

 

“You’re rotten company.” Tony muttered. He could feel the anger roll off the alpha in waves, the pheromones quickly evading his sense of smell.

 

“Watch yourself Anthony.” He growled.

 

“Or what? You’re going to bruise me in front of all these people? Have a little class Hammer.” Tony scoffed.

 

He felt the alpha walk into his line of vision. Justin was nearly pressed up against Tony, the lividness rolling off in waves; it was nearly palpable. Tony cursed his biology as he glanced up and shivered. “Not tonight love.” He murmured stroking his fingers alongside the omega’s cheek. Tony turned his head away. “Send your father my best, I’m leaving. You on the other hand, will have to find other means of transportation.” Tony felt a cold hand sneak under his jaw. Justin turned his jaw sharply so that the omega had no other choice but to stare into the hostile eyes of his alpha. “It’s about time you learned some manners Anthony. Do grow up.”

 

“My apologies Mr. Hammer.” Tony replied, batting his eyelashes in a sarcastic manner. He found great pleasure in watching the alpha’s jaw tick. Justin looked around the crowd and smiled, just in case any bystanders were still leering around. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the omega’s cheek before fixing his tie. Tony watched the alpha leave.

 

He waited a few moments before wiping his cheek in disgust. “Of course,” he laughed bitterly “whiskey. Just like the old man.” The smell was faint now, lingering like a hindrance that he couldn’t quite shake. The omega sighed and brought his hands up to his face. He inhaled deeply, pressing the palms hard against his eyes. The pressure alleviated some of the frustration he felt bubbling up in his chest.

 

“And now ladies and gentlemen, Howard Stark!”

 

Tony scowled at the reminder. He felt an arm bump into his and looked up to see dozens of people pushing up to the gates to get a good view. Tony dropped his arms back down to his side and stepped back only to bump into another man.

 

 _Great I’m trapped._ He thought to himself. His eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for an exit point. Less than two meters away stood the familiar faces of the young scrawny blonde and the well-built brunette.

 

Tony watched the two together. They stood rather close, but Tony remarked that their hands weren’t intertwined. He felt that twinge of envy coil in his stomach. Were they exactly like the couple Tony had observed beforehand? The military man was undoubtedly an alpha, purely on the law that no omega could join the military aside from tending to alpha’s wounds. Had he swooped in protect his omega? It was a rather noble thing to do.

 

“Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, now what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all?”

 

As the crowd voiced their excitement, Tony’s eyes remained on the duo. He could see the smirk on the alpha’s face as he bumped shoulders with the omega, who suddenly looked rather nervous. The smaller man ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous tick Tony surmised, before he began to anxiously chew the nail of his left thumb.

 

Tony’s nose scrunched up, feeling bad for the guy. The alpha elbowed him, nodding his head in front of them. Tony’s eyes followed the movement and widened as a stunning woman with curly brown hair appeared in their line of vision. Her form fitting white blouse and burgundy skirt accentuated her curves in all the right places.

 

The scrawny blonde gave her a bright smile, watching as her long legs made confident strides towards the two. She scooped an arm under the blonde’s and pressed a loving peck to his lips. Perplexed, Tony peeked a glance at the military alpha who watched the couple with a small smile.

 

Then, his gaze flickered to Tony, as if he was aware he was watching the whole time. 

 

The omega felt his heart make an irregular jump in his chest. It wasn’t the fact that he got caught peering in on strangers’ lives that make him suddenly nervous. It was the sly smirk that the sinfully handsome alpha sported. It was as if he took pride that Tony was watching them.

 

The omega promptly averted his eyes and raised his chin defiantly, refusing to succumb to whatever his little games were. A few minutes felt like agonizing hours. It was excruciatingly difficult not to give into temptation.

 

A tiny sliver buried deep within his heart was immensely satisfied when he felt the presence of the alpha standing beside him.

 

With great caution, Tony slowly turned his head, inch by inch, to the right. The alpha was already looking at him, a smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes. He stood taller than the omega; maybe by six inches. Enough for Tony to tilt his head up, immediately scowling at the bright smile on the latter’s face.

 

Tony jerked his head back to the front. He could hear a dignified snort from the man beside him.

 

“What? Ya not going to look at me now doll? Ya sure didn’t mind before.” An accent. That was the first thing Tony noticed. In that uniform, it was hard to tell what his socioeconomic status was. Judging from that Brooklyn drawl, Tony had a great suspicion that the alpha didn’t have a lot of coins in his pocket.

 

The second thing he noticed was how raspy his voice sounded. It wasn’t deep and intimidating like most alpha’s, in fact it carried that playful amusement that was prominent on his expressions throughout conversation. It seemed to hit the right frequency that made Tony want to curl his toes and preen.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tony replied, continuing to avoid eye contact. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m trying to watch the show.”

 

From his peripheral, the omega could see the alpha look around. When he moved, Tony was able to whiff his pine scent.

 

The alpha turned back to him. “Where’s your boyfriend?” He asked.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony spluttered.

 

“Ya know, the man with the dorky glasses and the rug for hair, what do ya posh people call it? A toupee? The one who was having a go at it with Stevie.”

 

This time Tony did look at him. The alpha had his hands in his pockets, as he swayed slightly back and forth. He didn’t look as if he was affected by Tony’s stare. He didn’t look like a soldier in that moment. There was no formality to their conversation. There was simply a man in an army uniform who appeared genuinely interested in a stranger’s life.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Tony deadpanned. “I don’t…look, he’s not my boyfriend. It’s just-”

 

“complicated?” The alpha finished.

 

Tony snorted. “You could say that.”

 

The alpha hummed. “I’m sorry to hear about that” He replied, voice sincere as he turned back to the stage. The two stood side-by-side, their shoulders almost brushing due to a large amount of people compressed in the crowd. Tony was baffled as to why the alpha continued to stand next to him. Anyone else would be gone. After all, the omega didn’t exactly give off the most approachable vibe.

 

With the alpha silent and the omega suddenly too self-conscious to initiate conversation, the two watched the show while others murmured around them. Tony reluctantly peeked a gaze at his father, at his disgustingly confident smile as he stepped back and pressed a button on the podium. Gasps of wonder arose as the bright red automobile rose off the ground, about twenty centimeters before crashing.

 

The crowd broke out in conversation and Tony watched every feature on his father’s face curb his embarrassment. He was annoyingly quick to plaster a smile and say, “Well I did say it would take a few years, didn’t I?” The crowd laughed in agreement.

 

Tony felt his mood sour.

 

The soldier snorted. “So, we got a bunch of our men fighting in the war and this posh gets to build flying cars?” Tony watched him shake his head, digging the toe of his polished shoe into the dirt. “That’s just great ain’t it? Rich keep getting richer.” He trailed off.

 

Tony glanced at him from the side. “You do realize you are talking to a rich man right now.”

 

The soldier laughed, eyes peeking up to meet the omega’s eyes. “Sure do doll. Ya scream posh you know? A blind man can see it from a mile away. And I ain’t just talking about your clothes. Your posture is a damn giveaway. Ya ever balance school books on your head as a kid?”

 

“Dictionaries.” Tony corrected, “And don’t call me doll.”

 

The alpha looked pensive. “Don’t like that huh?” He replied. “Alright I won’t call ya doll. But can I ask why not? because if you’re asking me-” He began, his hand placed on his chest and a bright smile on his lips.

 

“And I’m not-”

 

“It’s because ya look gorgeous. And I know I ain’t the first fella or dame to tell ya that.” The soldier began, voice softer. Tony watched the alpha shrug his shoulders in a sheepish manner. The sudden shyness to his actions added a layer of authenticity that the omega rarely saw in other alphas. “Just thought you should know. Because it doesn’t look like your boyfriend tells ya that often.”

 

Around them, people ate cotton candy and chattered away. Yet, the omega stood still, both enchanted and weary of the alpha’s presence. His body involuntarily caved inwards as if he’d just been poked and prodded by a well-known analyser.

 

Growing up, Tony always understood that a part of his identity had been carefully crafted by his father. A father who had begrudgingly accepted his son’s omegan status yet raised Tony to be hard-headed like an alpha. From birth, Tony knew how to captivate an audience. He also knew how his cold words could be construed into dripping venom that had the ability to leave any individual speechless.

 

He wasn’t proud of how much he resembled his old man.

 

The omega wanted to scoff and deny the alpha’s claims. Nevertheless, there was another part, a much bigger and instinctual part buried deep within his walls of vulnerability, that wanted to whimper like a wounded animal. To seek shelter in his words, let them heal the wounds that he tried desperately to lick clean.

 

Wounds that were ignored by his mother, when all he wanted was a hug before bedtime. Wounds that reopened when his father offered him a glass of scotch on his ninth birthday. Wounds that got infected whenever he felt Justin’s hot breath on his face and his hands on his thighs.

 

“You’re crying.”

 

Tony blinked. He turned away from the soldier and wiped his cheeks. “No, I’m not.”

 

“Hmm, I think ya are. I hope you know it’s okay to cry, regardless of what people say. I’ll even let ya in on a little secret.” He said, and Tony reluctantly turned to him. The soldier leaned in close. “Wizard of Oz? Saw it in the drive-through with Peggy and Stevie. Swear to ya, there were tears in my eyes when she clicked those red heels and went home.”

 

Tony chuckled weakly. The soldier reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief. He handed the silk material to the smaller man.

 

“I think the last time I cried was when I was eight. My dad got angry and said I was old enough to know better.”

 

By now, the show was over, and the crowd had begun to dissipate. Tony stood in the middle of the venue, standing face-to-face with the soldier. The soft lights illuminated their faces. “I don’t even know what I cried about. I just know I haven’t since. That is, until you showed up. And I don’t know why either. I don’t even know anything about you.”

 

The soldier raised his eyebrows and gave a long whistle. “I take that back doll. I guess posh people do have problems.” He stuck out his hand. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Friends call me Bucky.”

 

Tony placed his hand in the soldier’s. He noted how coarse his skin felt, like he’d been working with his hands all his life. Tony’s skin was soft and supple, and it wasn’t due to his omega status. Simply put, his life was entirely different than that of a soldier’s.

 

“My name’s Anthony. But please call me Tony.”

 

“Alright Tony,” James said, sticking his arm out. “Do ya mind walking with me for a bit?”

 

The omega looked skeptical. “Why?” he asked, genuinely curious.  

 

“Well, you look like ya need someone to talk to and lucky for you I’ve got nowhere to be.”

 

The omega placed a hand on his chest. “I’m touched.” He teased as he proceeded to loop his arm around the alpha’s. “Are you always this gregarious with strangers?”  

 

The soldier gave him a toothy grin. “Only for the pretty brunettes with obvious father issues.” Tony barked on a laugh, bringing a hand up to stifle his laughter as ongoing people passed by with odd looks.

 

~*~

The two had made their way to the entrance of the expo. The sky had faded into a royal blue, with pink along the horizon and a crescent moon hanging off to the side, pearly white and shining.

 

Judging from the sky, Tony would estimate that it was half past eight. The summer air felt humid and if he listened closely, Tony could hear the crickets in the bushes.

 

“I can’t hear them anywhere else.” He murmured. He opened his eyes and glanced to his side, where James stood, watching him with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“Ya can’t hear who doll?” Tony smiled softly. Albeit his best efforts, the accent was starting to rub off on him. The added term of endearment, regardless if the two had only met tonight, brought forth a warm feeling that coiled deep within his stomach.

 

Tony walked up to the alpha. The two stood inches apart. The alpha trailed his eyes downward, watching every move as the young omega leaned in and whispered. “Close your eyes James. Listen.”

 

The alpha did just that, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He snorted when he heard the chirping insects, probably from the flower beds or the bushes a few feet away from them. “Ya’re a weird one you know that doll?” He opened his eyes to see Tony smiling. One of those pretty smiles that reached his eyes. The first one the alpha had seen tonight. “Crickets” he deadpanned with a smile.

 

Tony looked off to the side. The alpha noticed the way his eyes softened. He appeared to be lost in thought. Big, brown eyes locked onto grey. “I don’t hear them that often where I’m from. It’s funny really, my mother used to tell me I was a difficult child to please.”

 

“I can see that.” James chided, reveling in the dusky rose that littered the omega’s cheeks. “Yer a real posh fella. Could picture you throwing tantrums as a kid.”

 

Tony let out a surprised squeal. “I did not!” he protested.

 

“Mhmm” James hummed, hands placed his pockets. The way he stared at Tony, with a sense of familiarity and tenderness after just meeting hours prior, left him unsure of himself.

 

He looked away from the soldier finding that it was easier to tell his story without maintaining eye contact. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, she always said I wanted what I never had. But I think she’s wrong. I’d like to think I’d enjoy a life out here where it’s peaceful. Where I could go outside on the porch at night and hear the crickets. I think I’ve always wanted that life, whether I was rich or not.”

 

The soldier stayed silent, but Tony could feel his eyes. Good Lord, it felt like he was studying Tony for minutes by the time he plucked up the courage to meet his stare. “What?” He asked, slightly defensive.

 

James smiled. It wasn’t the flirtatious smirk from before, when he was trying to get Tony’s attention. No, his smile held something different this time. Something Intimate. “I just didn’t expect you to be so…”

 

“So, what?” Tony prompted. This time he had the pleasure of witnessing the soldier blush. The omega smirked in satisfaction as an angry red spread across the alpha’s neck. The soldier’s head lowered as he kicked a rock with his shoe. Tony was beginning to pick up on the alpha’s nervous antics.

 

“I don’t know doll. You’re just different. I don’t know how else to explain it, I ain’t never been good with words.”

 

“Try me.” Tony encouraged, eyes softening as the alpha met his gaze. James looked away. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it against his jaw. He was clean shaven, but Tony surmised he wouldn’t be entirely opposed to the idea of the soldier with stubble. The omega mentally reprimanded himself for the intrusive thought.

 

“Okay here’s the thing: for the most part of my life it’d been me and Stevie. The man’s my best friend and I’ve done my fair share helping him stay alive for almost three decades. I mean we used to watch Saturday cartoons and listen to baseball on the radio for heaven’s sake.” James chuckled at the memory, eyes sparkling with childhood nostalgia.

 

“And then Peggy came along. And don’t get me wrong, she’s an amazing omega. She treats Stevie real nice and she doesn’t take crap from no one, alpha or not.” Tony blinked back to the memory of the woman in the burgundy skirt. She walked with such confidence, Tony was astonished she was an omega.

 

“She’s very pretty.” He trailed off, lost in thought. James nodded his head.

 

“Yeah she is. Stevie’s proposing to her tonight.”

 

Tony blanched. “Wait what?” He exclaimed. “He’s proposing to her in the shirt I ruined!” James chuckled. “This isn’t funny James,” He scolded, pushing the soldier’s shoulder. “I probably ruined his night.” He muttered dejectedly.

 

James sighed in fond exasperation. “Listen Tony, I don’t know nothing bout posh people, but Peggy ain’t the type of omega to reject Stevie’s proposal because he looks a little roughed up.”

 

“Well for my sake I sure hope not.” He told him, worry etching onto his features. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, how is this relevant?”

 

“Well,” James began, “Stevie’s always been sick. He’s a lot smaller than the average alpha and he always had health issues. Hence when the draft was enlisted for us regular folk, they took one look at Stevie and laughed. Me on the other hand,” James paused as he motioned to his outfit, “I wasn’t so lucky. I gotta go back in two weeks.”

 

Tony remained silent. He had heard horror stories of men coming back from war look empty and lost. He overheard conversations of his dad talking to business partners, telling them that the soldiers were nothing but pathetic cowards. If Tony were an alpha, he’d march into his father’s office and say, _“You know what dad, maybe you’re the coward. It must be really nice to sit there on your high horse, throwing money to protect yourself from the draft.”_

 

But he couldn’t say that.

 

Maybe he was the real coward.

 

“It’s strange Tony.” James said, his voice soft. “You spend so much time out there, fighting tooth n’ nail just to stay alive that when you come back home, you feel like an outsider in your own city.”

 

“James,” Tony murmured sadly.

 

“Stevie and Peggy, they got it real good Tony. And I ain’t lying when I say I’m happy for them, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting that life too” The soldier scoffed. “All I know is that I was feeling like utter shit tonight. You ever feel like that doll? Like life ain’t got no purpose?”

 

Tony gave a slow nod. He thought about his parents, about Justin, and the overwhelming feeling of anger and despair he felt at the beginning of the night. A wave of reassurance washed over him. It was comforting to know that he wasn’t the only one drowning below sea level.

 

“Stevie dragged me along tonight. Don’t think I would’ve gotten out of bed if it weren’t for him.” He muttered with a chuckle. His eyes flickered to Tony’s. “And the next thing I know I’m dragging his ass out of a fight. But it’s fine because everything seemed like the old times. When I saw you with that guy, my first thought was that Stevie had probably stepped on your toes and gotten ya mad. But then I see that brute of an alpha talk down on ya and it pissed me off.” 

 

Tony felt like purring at the way James’s jaw ticked in irritation. He felt an instinctual need to bare his neck to ease the rising tension. If the soldier noticed the change in mood, he didn’t comment on it.

 

“After the split, Stevie and I made it back. I had to hear him rambling about his shirt, so I looked around to see if I could spot ya in the crowd. And sure enough, there ya were looking awful mad, standing there alone. For a moment, I felt like there was another person on this earth that needed the company as much as I did.”

 

Tony felt a cold thrill run up his spine. He remembered his mother reading fairy tales to him as a child. Stories about alphas swooping their omegas off their feet and living happily ever in a castle.

 

Unfortunately, the innocence of childhood was swept away. Reaching adulthood, Tony had long vanished any notion that his life would even remotely resemble an enchanted book.

 

But Tony wasn’t Tony if he wasn’t stubborn.

 

He inched forward until he could feel the alpha’s breath caressing his skin. He shivered at the act and peered up to the soldier. “And you said you weren’t good with words.” He murmured, eyes flickering down to his lips. Soft full lips that the alpha licked subconsciously before shaking his head.

 

“Tony,” He whispered, shaking his head. “We can’t, you have an alpha.”

 

“I don’t care”

 

“Yeah well I do.” James sighed. He brought his hand up to brush the curls from Tony’s face. His index finger softly trailed down his cheek. Tony closed his eyes and reveled in the touch. “Trust me doll, I want ya. But I can’t have you.”

 

“James please.” He huffed out. He felt his eyes blink away tears of frustration at the unfairness of it all. “He’s only using me for my family fortune. I don’t want an alpha I can’t love.”

 

“And what, you love me?” James asked, “Doll, ya don’t even know me.”

 

Tony looked away. It was true, he didn’t know the soldier, at least not to the point where he was in love with him. But Tony wanted to believe in something bigger than himself. There had to be a reason why their paths had crossed tonight.

 

The two fell silent. Nightfall had surrounded them, leaving them together in darkness albeit the streetlamps that stretched past the houses down the road. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ground. He chose to ignore the feeling of James staring at him.

 

“What would you do if you weren’t a soldier?” He murmured.

 

More shuffling. “I don’t know Tony,” the soldier sighed. “Maybe open up a restaurant. I hear I’m real good with desserts.”

 

Tony nodded his head. “that’s nice.”

 

More silence. The crickets continued to sing, and people passed by, laughing loudly. Tony scrunched his nose as he caught sight of a couple, who’s arms were interlocked, clearly enjoying the evening stroll before curfew.

 

Tony welcomed the feeling of jealousy back into the night. He untangled his arms, letting them fall to his side. “Well, I think I should-”

 

“Buck!” Someone hollered. Tony turned around and squinted as he saw two people running towards them. They made quite the show, the man and the woman, holding hands and calling the soldier’s name.

 

It was only when they got closer and Tony could recognize the alpha’s stained shirt and the omega’s burgundy skirt that things clued into place.

 

“Jesus Stevie, calm down. You’re gonna have an asthma attack for Christ’s sake.” The soldier swore, hand clamping over the smaller man’s back. The smaller alpha was breathing heavy, and Tony might have been concerned if it weren’t for the huge smile on his face.

 

“I’m good Buck, just give me a minute,” he wheezed. The woman rested her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles with a shake of her head. The alpha straightened his back, standing at barely an inch taller than the omega and smiled with glee. “Pegs said yes.”

 

The soldier pulled him in for a hug, nearly squishing the alpha due to his smaller size. The latter laughed and patted the soldier’s back. “Don’t go crying on me Buck”

 

“Shaddup punk.”

 

“Jerk”

 

They pulled away, James’s hands squeezing Steve’s shoulders before he pulled Peggy in for a gentler hug. The moment seemed entirely too intimate for Tony’s tastes, so he quickly backed away.

 

“Hey, you’re the fella who stained my shirt” Steve pointed out. Tony halted and gave a short nod.

 

“Guilty,” Tony gave a small smile. “I’m really sorry about that. I’ll pay for a replacement.”

 

The alpha held up his hand and shook his head. “No need, everything worked out.” He answered, hand sneaking out to his fiancée. She had a radiant smile and a captivatingly beautiful face. Her eyes locked on Tony’s.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met. Margaret Carter.” Tony shook her hand, suddenly nervous at the firm grip and confidence she exuded. It was uncommon that Tony wasn’t the most confident omega in the room. Right now, he felt small as her knowing eyes flickered between his and James’.

 

“Tony. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“We weren’t interrupting something were we?” She asked, smile innocent.

 

James groaned and beside him Steve snickered. “Peggy please.”

 

“Actually, I was just leaving. Congratulations on your engagement, it was a pleasure meeting you both.” Tony figured if he kept it classy and formal, they wouldn’t know how much he hurt. His eyes flickered to the soldier. He gave a curt nod. “James.”

 

With that, he spun on his heel and walked away. James was right, Tony didn’t know him. The soldier clearly had a life that was completely polarizing to his own. James wasn’t rich, he didn’t know the damn first thing about high society.

 

He was just some stranger who did nothing but waste his time.

 

He kept his chin high, refusing to look back. Tony had only made it twenty feet when he heard the soldier call after him. “Tony wait!” He shouted. The omega quickened his pace, refusing to waste another minute with the alpha. He felt his fists clench in annoyance as he heard heavy footfalls behind him.

 

Within seconds, James had managed to catch up with him. “Tony listen to me.” He begged. The alpha was dragging his feet along the sidewalk in an effort to keep up with the omega’s brisk walking. “Can you just-” He sighed before placing himself in front of the omega, effectively blocking his view. Tony dug his heels into the ground, stopping himself before he ran into the soldier’s chest. He looked up to meet the alpha’s cloudy eyes and felt a tinge of guilt at the sadness they presented.

 

He tried to walk past the alpha but was side-stepped. “C’mon Tony hear me out.” James pleaded. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

 

“I’m not upset” He retorted.

 

“C’mon posh, don’t go building up those walls. Talk to me.”

 

“Talk to you?” Tony spluttered. He gave a short laugh that was borderline hysterics. “You want me to _talk_ to you? Fine, you know what James? I am mad. I’m more than mad, I’m ticked off. You’re not the only who has a shitty life. I never get a say in what I want, everything in my life has always been decided for me.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Did I say I was done talking?” he snapped. Amidst the anger, he felt a swell of pride in watching the alpha shut his mouth. “All night I thought about how miserable the next forty years of my life would be with that egotistical man. I thought about how I would be surrounded by wealth and power, and still end up pathetically alone in the arms of a man I have no intention of marrying.”

 

The soldier watched him carefully, eyes narrowed. For a moment, Tony felt he was analyzing the omega, distinguishing if he was telling the truth. He kept his voice, low, almost defeated as he said, “And then you show up, and we talk. You tell me about how sad your life is; about how you want more. You made me feel for once in my life that the universe isn’t screwing me over. Because here you are with your Brooklyn charm and your stupidly handsome face and you just led me on the entire time.”

 

Tony was breathing hard by the time he finished. There was a beat of silence, where neither alpha nor omega said a word. They were alone underneath a streetlamp next to a well-furnished apartment.

 

There was a long beat of stillness before the soldier answered. “You really think I’m handsome?”

 

Suddenly, the exhaustion and the ambiguous emotions of the night bubbled up all at once and rose to the surface. Tony shoved him, _hard_ and continued to hammer at his chest with every word he shouted. “Are. You. Seriously. That. Dense. James!”  He punctuated with each whack to the chest.

 

He was confident the blows weren’t painful. After all, the soldier had endured much worse out on the field. But that didn’t stop the satisfying feeling Tony felt when the soldier letting out a surprised squeak.

 

“Hey!” James cried out, bringing his hand up to block the blows. “Jesus Tony,” he laughed, catching the omega’s wrists effortlessly. “Never knew a small fella could have so much anger.”

 

“I’m not small.” He snapped, “And can you focus for once in your life? My life isn’t some game you can toy with. Why did you come here?”

 

James sighed and released Tony’s wrists when he was sure the omega wasn’t going to attack him. He stepped back and pulled his hat off, running his hand through the chestnut waves. The process gave him time to think. By the time he placed his hat back on his head, his voice was low, but his eyes held steady. “I’m scared doll,” He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. “I wasn’t playin’ with ya when I said you were different. I ain’t got no intentions of hurtin’ ya.”

 

The alpha’s eyes were sincere, yet his gaze held an aura of despair. Tony didn’t want to be discouraging; he wanted to believe that the soldiers who made it back from the front line were in good health. But it was clear that while Bucky didn’t come back with anything drastic, like an amputated limb, his mind was cloudy.

 

He had heard the term float around the dinner table at the country club. People were calling it “shell shock”. Tony distinctively remembered one of his father’s business partner’s son had come back from the war, disorientated and groggy. By the time he recovered from his physical wounds, he was displaying fits of anger. Tony wasn’t allowed to talk to him after that.

 

In retrospect, Tony’s problems seemed minute to the real-life crises going on. A war was infecting people’s lives, and Tony was too ignorant to acknowledge it.

 

He took a step forward, until he was inches away from the alpha. His forehead reached the soldier’s chin, giving him a significant advantage in height. Carefully, Tony raised his hand and peeled the brown military hat off the man’s head and dropped it on the floor.

 

He noticed his hands were shaking when he ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair. It was sweaty due to the heat of the summer. James had a taper cut, and if it grew long enough, Tony was sure he’d have a cowlick. His hands trailed down to the man’s temple. He brushed his thumb along the red mark caused by the hat.

 

“I know James,” he murmured, giving the soldier a soft smile. “It’s okay you know? To be scared. Doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

 

The soldier scoffed, shaking his head lightly. “There’s plenty wrong with me doll.” He whispered. “It ain’t fair bringing you into this kind of life.”

 

Tony’s fingers faltered, as he gazed up at the alpha. “I think that’s my decision to make, don’t you?”

 

The soldier licked his lips nervously as he scoped out their surroundings. “And your alpha? What’ll he say when he finds you pining after some scrap of a soldier? He looks like he enjoys putting his omegas in their place. Trust me, I’ve lived with a dead-beat dad long enough to know the signs.”

 

Tony flinched at the pain in the alpha’s voice. His fingers brushed along James’s cheek to soothe him. “Is that why you’re pushing me away? Because you’re scared he’s going to beat me?”

 

“Can ya tell me he ain’t ever laid one on ya when he was angry?” Tony remained quiet. “Yeah, didn’t think so.”

 

“Then we take it real slow.” Tony stated, “For the next two weeks, I’ll tell my family I have a project with a friend. I’m always building stuff, so it’ll be believable. And at night you’ll take me out on dates. If it works out, we’ll do something about it when you come back. If not, at least we tried right?”

 

“You sure about this doll?”

 

Tony wasn’t sure, there was no way he could be. It was a silly question, really. He had no idea how his life would unravel in the upcoming years, or who his future alpha would be. But one thing was for certain. The soldier in the olive-green military suit has changed Tony’s life, making him aware of the hardships that life presented outside the country club.

 

James Buchanan Barnes had the potential to become a part of his life, whether as a friend, an alpha, or nothing at all. Admittedly, Tony was scared to try, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t. He was ready to shed the rose-coloured glasses and face the fact that life was tumultuous and messy, but it was worth it when you fought for something that mattered.

 

“I think you’re worth the try. After all, someone needs to hand you tissues when ‘The Wizard of Oz’ plays at the drive-in.” James chuckled. Standing close enough, Tony noticed the way his eyes crinkled, his smile wide. Tony felt like he could get drunk off the noise and basked in the glow of the warm atmosphere surrounding them.

 

“You are something else doll.” James remarked, taking a loose curl and tucking it behind his ear. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t itching to grab the soldier’s jacket and pull him close to his body.

 

The alpha’s eyes darkened, seeming to pick up on Tony’s thoughts, which Tony blamed on his scent for betraying his emotions. He felt the alpha’s knuckles brush against his smooth, tanned skin until his thumb brushed against Tony’s lips. He felt tempted to poke his tongue out and suck the digit into his mouth, but he wasn’t prepared to deal with the repercussions. No matter how delightful they sounded in his mind.

 

He surely didn’t mind when James leaned in. Tony enjoyed the closeness of the soldier’s broad body, the way his arm tentatively snuck around his waist but held a firm grasp after obtaining Tony’s permission with a nod of his head.

 

James was an alpha through and through, but his eyes were kind, his scent was intoxicating, and his presence was welcoming. Which only made it more difficult for Tony to playfully push him away until there was breathable distance between them.

 

“Sorry Sergeant, but I don’t kiss strangers on the lips.” Tony stated, batting his eyelashes for added effect.

 

The soldier’s lips twitched, before he cooled his expression. “That’s a real shame doll. Looks like I’ll just have to take ya out on a date.”

 

Tony pursed his lips, looking pensive. He spun around and stuck his hand out for a cab. Due to the inactivity in the streets, one arrived in under a minute. He opened the door, but not before sparing a smile at the man. “I think that might fix it. Same spot in two days?”

 

“six o’clock” James declared. He opened the door for the omega and rested against it, watching Tony with a tender look in his eyes. “And Tony?”

 

“Yes?”

 

James walked around the door and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. The omega’s breath hitched. “Ya never said anything about the cheek.” James whispered, smile flirtatious as he pulled away slightly, and gave a wink that made Tony’s toes curl. “Have a safe night doll.”

 

Tony felt his head spin. It was a miracle he could think, let alone talk. “Good night James.” He managed, as he climbed into the seat with as much dignity as he could muster.

 

Bucky closed the door and watched the taxi disappear into the night. He felt a tinge of fear when Tony left, but reassured himself that Tony’s words were true.

 

They’d meet again.

 

“I believe this is yours” Peggy declared, shoving the hat playfully at the soldier’s abdomen. The alpha smiled as he placed the hat back on his head.

 

“Thanks Peggy.”

 

“No problem.”

 

As expected, Steve was staring at him. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Got somethin’ to say Stevie?”

 

The smaller alpha scowled at the nickname but brushed it aside. “Are ya going to tell us about what just happened or am I going to have to pry it out of you?”

 

Bucky tried his best to level his emotions. He shrugged his shoulders and peered at the ground. “His name’s Tony and he’s real nice and we’re going out Sunday. That’s it.” He munched out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“You’re blushing Buck.”

 

The alpha snorted. “Am not punk shut up.”

 

“Jerk.” The smaller man retorted.

 

“Boys,” Peggy sighed, looping her arms around both of theirs as they made their way home in the opposite direction. She had a fond expression and Bucky momentarily felt bad that she had to put up with him and Stevie for so long. “Enough with the bickering.”

 

“Sorry love.” Steve apologized. “But seriously Buck, I am happy for ya. I haven’t seen you smile like that in a really long time. He must be a special fella.”

 

Stevie was right, Bucky hadn’t truly felt this happy since he joined the war. Now, surrounded by his best friends, who were ridiculously in love, the burden of jealousy in his heart had somehow lessened.

 

“Yeah, he really is.”

 

Around him, he heard crickets that accompanied him all the way home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me soo happy so let me know if you guys liked it. I personally am really proud with this series so I won't be stopping anytime soon.  
> Cheers, peace love!


End file.
